Osito
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Expresión de amor El origen de todos sus miedos, la causa de que los supere y el refugio contra ellos. Song fic RWHG


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi nuevo song fic de Ron y Herms, menos raro que todos mis textos anteriores. De hecho, es un fic bastante típico dentro de la temática RW/HG.**

**Y no, no es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, como casi todos los que hago.**

**Pero no se preocupen, que pronto perderé la poca cordura que he conseguido rejuntar por ahí.**

**Los personajes no son míos (Absolutamente ninguno) y la canción tampoco (ni una palabra) Pertenece a un grupo argentino, Los Auténticos Decadentes y se llama "Bichiluz"**

**También cite un par de cosas de J.R.R. Tolkien y una idea de un cantautor español.**

**Lo que esta en _cursiva _ es la canción.**

**¡Espero que les guste el fic!**

_**Osito**_

- Gracias por venir a ayudarme con esto. ¿Seguro que a Hermione no le molestó? Como hoy era el primer descanso que tienes en muchas semanas… - objetó la Sra. Weasley, sacando del paso una pesada caja como si nada y volteando a mirar a su hijo menor.

- No hay problema, mamá. Tenía mucho trabajo que terminar, así que la deje en paz. Por supuesto que vendrá por la noche.- se apresuró a agregar, al ver la cara de descontento de su madre.- De hecho, pensábamos en pasar la noche aquí.-

Una sonrisa enorme y llena de satisfacción se dibujo en la cara de Molly Weasley.

- ¿En verdad?- repitió ella.

- En verdad.- aseguró su hijo, mientras abría una caja de fotos. Todas ellas mágicas, por supuesto. En una de ellas, Ginny se elevaba sonriente a unos centímetros del piso, sobre una escoba de juguete, y uno de los gemelos – posiblemente George.- la retenía desde las varillas de la escoba. El rostro de la nena se contorsionaba en una pataleta muda y George reía silenciosamente.

La mujer se acercó a mirar por sobre su hombro.

- Déjala aparte, que las bajaremos para ver luego.- le pidió Molly. Ron dejó la caja a un lado y tomó otra. La abrió y nuevamente la Sra. Weasley le echó una mirada de soslayo. - ¡Ay! ¡Pero si es tu caja de cosas de cuando eras niño!-

Ron temió por lo que se venía. Casi podía imaginarse a los gemelos riéndose de su primer chupete e imitándolo infantilmente.

- ¿No las quieres?- prorrumpió la amable señora.- Yo creo que… bueno… va siendo tiempo… Hermione también debe pensarlo…-

- ¿Pensar? ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- las insinuaciones de su madre empezaban a atemorizarlo más que lo que había imaginado dirían los gemelos de sus cosas de bebé.

- Bueno… ya tienes cierta edad… Y llevas un año con Hermione… quizás es momento de pensar en un… - la pelirroja no parecía encontrar las palabras.

- ¡No!- la interrumpió Ron.- ¡Mamá! Es demasiado… pronto… y… es algo tan… importante.-

- Vamos, Ron, soy tu madre y te conozco.-

- ¿De verdad?- replicó Ron, mordazmente.

Aquí vamos, pensó el pelirrojo, una prueba más de lo que cambiado que estaba. Hacia algunos años, no le hubiera dicho a su madre eso. Pero aprendes que hay cosas más terribles que una mala contestación a tus padres, especialmente cuando ya has pasado los treinta años, casi una crisis de la mitad de la vida.

La Sra. Weasley también debía de haberlo aprendido, porque no le reprochó nada.

_Cuando me caigo en una depresión._

_Pongo distancia y me empiezo a encerrar_

- Además…- prosiguió el ojiazul.- Cuando te dije que estaba saliendo con Hermione no te gustó nada… ¿Cuál es ahora el apuro porque sea la madre de tus nietos?-

- ¿Llevas más de un año con ella, verdad?- su madre se volvió hacia él y clavó sus igualmente azules ojos en él.- ¿Y todavía no has huido? Eso en verdad me asombra, aunque no debería. Es Hermione. Parece que te juzgue mal ¿o ahora te estoy juzgado mal? ¿Ahora te ha entrado el pánico y vas a huir? Pero es Hermione. Es como si fuera mi hija y no me gustaría nada que la dañarás como hiciste con Chynthia, Sophie, Amanda, Meg y Erú sabe cuantas otras que yo no me he enterado.- dijo ella muy rápida y cortantemente.

_Y me pongo a cavar una trinchera emocional._

- Ahora en verdad me siento ofendido.- dijo dolido Ron.

- La verdad no ofende, querido. La verdad duele.- Molly se dio vuelta y continuó con su trabajo. Dejo a Ron ante la caja de sus cosas de niño. Y ante muchas otras cajas.

Distraídamente, el pelirrojo metió una mano en la caja. Tocó algo suave, tibio y peludo. Maleable a la presión. Cerró su puño alrededor del objeto y lo sacó a la vista.

_Cuando me siento vacío y solo,_

_Como un extraño y ajeno a la realidad._

- Sam.- susurró.

Un osito de felpa, marrón oscuro, lo "observaba" con brillantes ojos verdes. Se apresuró a aflojar la presión y lo tomó en brazos como habría hecho con un niño de verdad.

- Sam.- dijo en voz más alta y clara.

El osito movió la cabeza a ambos lados y se agitó un poco antes de quedar inmóvil de nuevo. Cuando él era pequeño, el osito – mágico, claro esta.- respondía a su voz, se sentaba solo y movía la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido. Ahora, su voz había cambiado y la magia del juguete debía de estar un poco gastada.

- Perdón, Sam.- musitó.

"Perdón por ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para no conservarte conmigo cuando crecí, temiendo que mis hermanos se rieran. Y después de todo lo que significaste para mí, después de todo lo que me ayudaste cuando era pequeño" Pensó Ron, observándolo con melancolía. "Y perdón porque te he encontrado un sustituto: una causa de todos mis miedos, una ayuda para superarlos y un refugio contra ellos. Ahora la tengo a ella, ahora te he reemplazado por Hermione."

_Me ves y no necesito ni hablar,_

_Pronto venís me abrazas._

- Ron, Ron ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas soñando con…?- preguntó Hermione.

A la azulada y fría luz que llegaba desde fuera, Ron pudo observar la preocupación plasmada en cada rasgo de la mujer. Negó lenta y repetidamente con la cabeza y luego la apoyó sobre las recogidas rodillas, cubriéndose el cabello rojo fuego con las manos.

- Tranquilo, Ron. Ya pasó. Ahora estoy aquí.- Hermione lo abrazó con ternura y lo besó en la cabeza, en realidad en las manos.

Y Ron descontracturó el nudo que semejaba, tan retorcido estaba en su posición y abrazó él también a la chica.

_Nadie me comprende como vos._

_Nadie me comprende como vos._

_Nadie me comprende como vos._

_Nadie como vos._

"Y sí" pensó el muchacho, volviendo de sus recuerdos sobre Hermione "Por supuesto que ninguna te iba a comprender como ella. Ninguna otra te conoce desde los once años y ninguna otra de todas con las que has salido estuvo a tu lado cuando te toco luchar. Ninguna de ellas tuvo las mismas pesadillas que tuviste tú ni sintió el mismo miedo y el mismo pánico."

_Cuando me caigo en una depresión,_

_Siento una angustia o me viene un bajón._

_Y me empieza a rodear una neblina medieval._

- ¿Verdad que no pasa nada, Sam?- el pequeño Ron Weasley estaba acurrucado bajo las mantas de su cama. Apenas había dejado un resquicio para respirar. El osito giró la cabeza y lo miró. – Es solo Dick, alborotando en el ático.- se repitió el niño como consuelo.

Un ruido más fuerte, como de muebles pesados que se desplazaban, corrió sobre su cabeza.

- Vamos a cantar.- propuso el pequeño, como si el peluche pudiera hacerle el coro. - ¿Cómo era la canción de B.B?- se quedo callado por un momento.- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tienes razón! "El Camino sigue y sigue/ desde la puerta/ El Camino ha ido muy lejos/ y si es posible he de seguirlo"… - El ruido sobre su cabeza se hizo más estruendoso y él se calló, como si la cosa que alborotará pudiera oírlo e ir por él. – Entonces cuéntame Sam, la balada de Frodo Nuevededos y el Anillo.- Ron cerró los ojos y se acurrucó, como si realmente pudiera oír la voz del muñeco, hablándole.

_Cuando me aburro de todo un poco,_

_Ando amargado y un poco huraño de más._

Otra vez lo habían castigado por culpa de Percy. ¡Pues, claro, que esperaba! Percy era el perfecto que nunca daba un problema: aplicado, estudioso y correcto. Y él, Ron, era el último, el que recibía todo el impacto de los gemelos, tanto por ser blanco de sus bromas como para que lo culparán de ser el autor de las mismas.

Entró hecho una furia a su habitación. Sam estaba sobre la cama. Se sentó en ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Pero, al contrario de otras veces, no se descargó del todo. Entonces, lo tomó y lo arrojo lejos. El muñeco chocó contra la pared y cayó. No contento con eso, Ron se levantó y volvió a tomarlo para lanzarlo otra vez lejos.

Después gritó. Gritó con muchas ganas y sostenido. Tanto, que contagió a Dick el espíritu del desván, que comenzó a aullar también y golpear las viejas tuberías.

El grito había acabado con la resistencia de su ira. Ahora empezaba a sentirse miserable y a llorar. El osito había reconocido su voz y ahora giraba la cabeza hacia él, se sentaba, notó Ron entre lágrimas.

_De pronto por algo que decís, me río_

_Y me haces sentir feliz._

La noche ya había llegado. Nochebuena. La noche favorita del año de Molly Weasley, ya que todos sus hijos (los biológicos y los del corazón) o se sentían muy culpables para dejar de pasar al menos unas horas en su casa o se estaban contagiados del espíritu navideño y familiar.

Allí estaban todos, contra toda esperanza: todos los hermanos Weasley, ya casados o con sus parejas. Y algunos miembros de la Orden, como Tonks y Lupin con el pequeño Sirius, que ya en dos años más comenzaría Hogwarts. Contando además, todos los nietos y a Hermione y a Harry, que se contaban dentro de las parejas de dos de los hermanos Weasley: Ron y Ginny.

Ya había terminado la cena y sentados todos en el piso o cualquier lugar libre donde no hubiera niños dormidos (Sirius, el mayor, cabeceaba mientras oía las historias de los adultos) contaban cosas sobre sus épocas en Hogwarts o, mucho menos frecuentemente y muy por arriba, sobre la cruenta lucha contra Voldemort. La Sra. Weasley ya había contado, otra vez, su fallido intento de administrar una poción de amor a Mark Swan – Un alumno muy bien parecido de su época en Hogwarts, al parecer.- cosa que pareció no hacerle gracia a su marido. Ahora, Harry rememoraba para ellos sus primeros tiempos convertido en campeón de Hogwarts por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Era horrible: un pánico y una ansiedad tremendas.- afirmó el muchacho, como si no fuera obvio el pánico y la ansiedad en un chico de catorce años que se ve obligado a enfrentar cosas que lo superan ampliamente. - ¿Pero saben que fue lo peor? Tener de principal amiga a Hermione.-

- ¿Perdón?- bufó la chica, falsamente molesta, ya que muchas veces antes lo había oído decir lo mismo.

- Es que con Ron es diferente.- explicó el ojiverde, con fingida culpabilidad en la voz.- Aunque me hiciste reír mucho con eso de que Krum no era capaz de hacer _El_ _Amargo de Rosi_.-

- Bueno, pero lo aprendí a pronunciar: Amago de Wroski.-

- ¿Y aprendiste muchas otras cosas sobre Krum, no es cierto Herms?- preguntó como al pasar Fred.

- ¡Fred!- gruño la Sra. Weasley, blandiendo amenazadoramente un pinche del hogar a leña.

- Era solo una broma, mamá.- se apresuró a decir el gemelo. Y todos rieron ante su cara de susto.

_Nadie me conmueve como vos,_

_Mi bichiluz._

Ron estaba sentado un poco aparte y no participaba de la algarabía general. Eso no era raro desde que le había tocado ver todo lo que vio junto con Harry y Hermione y tampoco era raro después de que Hermione hubiera decidido irse así como así de Inglaterra. Pero después de un año de su partida, Ron había empezado a recuperarse un poco: empezó a trabajar como Auror, entró a un equipo amateur de Quidditch, salió con algunas chicas. Volvió un poco a ser lo que era. Hacía dos años, Harry y Ginny habían decidido casarse y eso trajo de vuelta a Hermione. Parecía tan harta como él de luchar a diario contra ella misma. Y unos meses después, hartos de luchar contra ellos mismos y lo que sentían, se habían ido a vivir juntos.

Así que esa era la historia: habían recorrido tanto camino, ido tan lejos para volver a donde empezaron. Las parejas de Ron habían durado, con suerte, siete u ocho meses. A Hermione tampoco le había ido bien. Ron había huido a las primeras señales de sujeción. De Hermione habían huido ante las primeras señales de su _rareza. _

¿Y ahora iba a huir, como había pronosticado su madre? ¿Otra chica destrozada en su haber? No, no era otra chica. Era Hermione. Y, por otro lado, no quería huir. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que no quería huir de la vida de Hermione ni dejar que ella huyera de la suya… de nuevo. Era afortunado de tenerla, y lo sabía. Pero aún así, el miedo.

_Mi suave mar, sos el lugar en donde quiero descansar_

_Me haces tan bien, que me haces mal._

- Ron ¿Qué pasa?-

Hermione se enderezó en la cama y miró al pelirrojo. Ron estaba apoyado en la ventana donde hacía muchos años se sostenía una pecera con ranas. La luz glacial del alba lo hacía ver congelado y misterioso.

- Nieva.-

La castaña se levantó y se acercó ella también a la ventana. Era cierto, afuera caían los copos de nieve. Todos iguales pero cada uno distinto, único e irrepetible, si se miraba bien.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio mirando todo el jardín blanco.

- Feliz Navidad, Herms.- susurró Ron.

- Sí. Felicidades.- suspiró ella.

- Herms, he estado pensado… - empezó el pelirrojo.

- No me lo digas.- cortó abruptamente la chica.

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió el joven.

- ¿Tienes que arruinarme la Navidad?- preguntó la chica, un poco irritada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Ron alzó un poco la voz.

- ¿Vas a dejarme?-

Ron se sorprendió.

- No.- dijo al fin.- Solo quería darte mi regalo. Pensé que era un buen momento… -

- Bien. Yo… lo siento.- Hermione había enrojecido.

_Me siento frágil por tener a quién amar._

_Nadie me comprende como vos._

_Nadie me conmueve como vos._

Ron sacó una caja de debajo de la cama, envuelta en papel de regalo.

- Ábrelo aquí. Me daría vergüenza que lo vieran mis hermanos.-

- Muchas gracias.- Hermione tomó la caja y se sentó con ella en la cama.

- Aún no has visto lo que hay dentro.-

- No importa, me encantará.-

La chica rompió con ansiedad el papel y abrió la caja.

- Te presentó a Sam.- dijo Ron.

- Es hermoso.- Hermione estiró una mano para tomar el osito, pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

- Es el osito que habla.-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió la mujer.

- Promete que no te reirás.-

- No me reiría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.-

Ron se estremeció al oír las últimas palabras, pero no le dijo nada.

- Este era mi osito cuando era niño. Es el mismo al que Fred convirtió en una araña sin querer.-

- ¡Oh, Ron, es muy lindo! Hola, Sam.-

Hermione se asustó un poco cuando el peluche se enderezó, se sentó en la caja y la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- Hermione es el bichito de luz de Ron.- recitó el oso.

Ron rió un poco ante la sorpresa de Hermione.

- Dice mucho más de lo que habla.- comentó Hermione, dándole un leve beso en los labios al chico.

FIN

**Casi creo que me quedo tierno. Aléjense de la PC antes de que se mueran de la sobredosis de azúcar. ¡Qué va! Yo no suelo hacer estos fics.**

**Ayer estaba viendo la segunda peli de Harry, que la dieron por la tele. Bueno, en la película no explican el origen de la aracnofobia de Ron, pero en los libros sí. Yo me pregunte que habría hecho con el osito, que era su preferido, una vez que le paso algo así. Apuesto a que no quiso tocarlo nunca más, pero Molly no habrá querido tirarlo.**

**Al mismo tiempo, Hermione se presenta como el antídoto a los miedos de Ron, porque a pesar de tenerle miedo a las arañas, las sigue por ella, así que era una conexión bastante probable.**

**Sobre la canción, desde la primera vez que la escuche pensé que la podría usar en algún fic de este tipo, y como no tenía mucha idea de cómo enhebrar este fic lo use como guía.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ya el martes se me acaban las vacaciones así que otra vez relegar el teclado hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Por favor déjenme un Review.**

**¡Hasta la próxima… no tan próxima!**


End file.
